Inner Desire and Torment
by Angels Have Gone
Summary: This is a story written from Boromir's point of view - his thoughts on a few things: mainly one Legolas Greenleaf. Rated R for rape - slash warning. Please read and review.


AN: 3/29/03  Just did a little bit of minor editing, just things that had been irking me. Now they're fixed ^_^

Another AN: "I'M INVINCIBLE!"

                   "You're a loony."

Thank you, that is all.

All righty, another pop out from the great A. This is a random story from the depths of my twisted little mind. Warning: It's slash and rape. It's written in the first person from Boromir's POV. Flame all you want. However, nice reviews are always welcomed and appreciated ^^ So yes, please read and review. Thank you and enjoy.

-A

Inner Desire and Torment

            I cannot stand to be near you. I sat, watching you laugh gaily with the Halflings, your golden hair bright in the chill winter sun. Clad lightest of us all you have not the decency to even pretend to be cold. Insufferable Elf! I see you every night, speaking your worries and aught else to Aragorn in a language I know not. Hence we set forth from Lórien you have avoided me as a mouse strays from a snake. I would not bite you, my beautiful Elf. Think you so highly of yourself that you cannot speak to a Man? Even the Dwarf knows your graces – the Dwarf! You detested him ere we set foot in the Wood. Hence we set off you have acted like comrades of old, and I am no longer looked upon with the innocent light once in your eyes. What lies were wound through your head by your kindred, by the Elf-witch? What foul things did she betray to make you turn from me? Were we not friends in Moria? I sought to comfort you there, in the dark depths of the mountains, for I knew you to have no love for such fell and tainted places. But you turned from me gently, and that I could endure, for I found hope still in your bright smiles and deep eyes.

            My fair, wonderful Elf! How did things come so harshly between us? What cruel twist did Fate take to cause such distance between us? Even as I hold you now beneath me I fear that you will not be rational. Your struggles were valiant and your strength impressive, but you are no match for my broad might! Behold the power of mortal Men! I do not know what harsh design Fate had, but I care not as it has brought you to my arms, however unwilling.

            Arrogant, pretentious and thoughtless Elf! Could you not lower yourself to couple with me for but mere minutes? It is a small thing I ask of you: one who spent but one night amongst us in Lothlórien. I can only imagine what comfort you sought from your fellow Elves, why can I not have such from you now? You defied me still as I stripped you of your clothes; your pale skin so lovely in the cold moonlight, your hair like spun gold. Easily I kept you pinned, though you struggled still. Foolish and defiant Elf! I would have brought you such pleasure but you inflamed my passions and now pulled away, coldly withholding that which I desire. I took you then, for in your refusal you had given me the darker pleasure of violating you.

             I punished you then for everything: for your silence towards me out of Rivendell, for your refusal in Moria, for your wariness out of Lórien; for your blind following of this purpose with no thought of what might be accomplished if we chose another way. For the mere fact that you were beautiful. Wise and yet naïve. Fair and untouchable – now you were on the bare earth beneath me, your body bright against the dirt and leaves. Though you did not grant me the pleasure of hearing you cry out, I watched as crystalline tears streamed down your face from the liquid pools of blue that were your eyes. Only when my lust was sated inside you did your struggles cease and a look of utter resignation crossed your features, your body accepting the wrong against it. I saw shame burn in your cheeks, your face tear-stained and your eyes – your luminous and deep eyes – were filled with horror, shock, pain, and humiliation. 

My poor, sweet Elf. You scrambled out from beneath me, graceless in your pain, trying in vain to cover your nakedness. I knew I had hurt you, but I cared not, for Elves heal quickly and you would bear no scar to mar your lovely form. My anger and lust cooled to embers inside you, I felt pity for you and made to take you into a comforting embrace. You jerked away, retreating like a wounding animal, hatred in your eyes. My pity dissolved when you shied from my comfort and I stood, smoothing my clothes as though naught had passed between us. I looked down at you, so pale and bright against the dark around us, curled about yourself as you fought away the demons now haunting you. I care not – you had rejected my comfort. I left you there, tossing your clothes at your feet.

My fair and lovely Elf, for as long as you live you will remember me for this, and I will be preserved for eternity through you, should I fail in my own mission for the Ring. Beautiful and innocent Legolas, I've taken that from you. I have your virtue, and you shall always remember.

-----

Click the handy review button, please. 


End file.
